


Something About John

by Chrissie_Shirley



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 16:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16245701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissie_Shirley/pseuds/Chrissie_Shirley
Summary: Dear Mr Lennon,Wherever you are,you are undoubtedly making the place more beautiful.Thank you for the music,the words,the inspiration and a little bit better world,in which it is worth living....





	Something About John

The day is cold and dark.The city is frozen and the sun has gone for an undefined period of time.Silence.Ten minutes of silence.A single sound could not be heard.Not a horn,not a shout,not even the sound of the wind.The city is quiet,even deafening.It's like the animals and buildings have learned somehow that a great soul had left its body a few nights before.And they are mourning over this soul that never stopped being free;that was rebellious, restless, tortured, bright, beautiful ;but that was most importantly human.So human and so large that it had in that day taken the shape of all those thousands of people gathered there as well as all those around the whole wide world.World which still shone with the light of that same soul.

And the silence is over and the tears start again and sniffing could be heard and from a distant record player does the music start:

                _All you need is love._

And love is all he was looking for through his short life.A little boy with eyes filled with sorrow as if having predicted the glorious but dark future ahead.Sorrow that could be seen behind the playful smile of a small angel,who will just now spread its wings in the never-ending darkness of a world he will quickly conquer.A little boy before the question:"Mommy or daddy?"In the end he got neither. Daddy left and never came back.Mommy is near but why is she not with him?Why does he live with aunt and uncle?What is wrong with him that his own parents do not want him? What is so wrong with him that his teachers don't like him? One by one the people he loves the most are going away one way or another. Is it his love for them the disease that brings them down?Or is it their love for him? 

 

 

John Lennon.John Lennon -the asshole. John Lennon -the big person,that everybody is trying to spit on ;whose dirty laundry everyone is trying to expose;who everyone is trying to make an  _asshole._

First come all those people who knew his name and thought they knew him.John who left his wife and son.John who didn't speak to his child for years because of some Japanese woman and John who broke up the best band in the world because of the same woman.Or John who broke up the best band in the world because of grudges,and lawyers, and his huge ego.

And then comes John for those "above him",for those with power and the established norms.John who didn't shut his mouth, who spoke nonsense or rather the truths that stupid ones considered stupid.John who inspired millions for revolution.John who took drugs and wrote lyrics against the war.John who tried to give power back to the people.John, the immigrant.John who thought he was bigger than Jesus.John above religion,above law,above everything.

And, at last,John for his closest ones,for those really around him.The son that was not a priority,but was loved despite everything.The nephew, who was not a perfect student and got in trouble but we were pround of anyway.The man we loved for the first time and never stopped loving even when he hurt us.The father whom we tried to hate because he neglected us,but whom we could not be be mad at for long because he was great.The man who loved us and defended us even when the whole world was against us.The father whom we barely remember, but whose legacy is in our very soul.The best friend that loved and appreciated us more than he wouldn've ever admitted. The cool perked-up boy who is out of our leage or the little insecure boy, who needs someone to show him he could be loved.

And in the end,John for everybody else.John who so many people tried to disgrace ;who so many people tried to hate but could not, because after all he is John, who loved everybody and whom everybody loved and keeps on loving to this day.


End file.
